Officers Stilinski and Hale
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Il avait juste demandé un peu d'action dans la ville, pas un nouvel équipier au bureau du shérif... La guerre était déclarée.
1. Rapport 1

**Disclaimer (pour toute cette série) : Aucun des personnages de m'appartient~**

 **Note : Coucou à tous ! Me revoici encore avec une nouvelle série ! Toujours sous le même format : 12 petits OS qui se suivent tout au long de l'année =D**

 **Cette fois-ci une petite aventure avec la police et un nouveau personnage ~ Et puis Stiles et Derek en uniforme, qui peut refuser ? =D**

 **En espérant que ce premier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 1 : La rencontre**

Installé tranquillement à son bureau, il finissait certains rapports avant de commencer sa patrouille. Il ne se passait quasiment rien à Beacon Hills, sauf parfois quelques vols à l'étalage par certains jeunes ou des fêtes un peu trop bruyantes.

Mais dans l'ensemble pas énormément d'infractions, ce qui lui allait très bien en fait, même si un peu plus d'actions ne l'aurait pas embêté. Remarque, s'il regardait quelques années en arrière, il y avait eu une série de meurtres plutôt sanglants mais le fou furieux avait été arrêté. Une pyromane avait sévit aussi dans la région mais elle avait également été arrêté.

Il avait de la chance en plus de pouvoir travailler avec son père qui était le shérif de la police de la ville. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir policier. Il était passé par l'école de police et avait finalement put intégrer le bureau du shérif en tant qu'agent puis maintenant premier adjoint. Et il avait fait ses preuves pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était arrivé là par lui-même et non grâce à son père.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration alors qu'il rédigeait son rapport de la journée d'hier, son chien réagissant automatiquement en levant la tête et la tourna sur le côté.

\- C'est rien Loki.

La chienne se releva de son panier –qui était posé à côté du bureau- et vint caler sa tête sur la cuisse de son maître.

\- Toi aussi tu aimerais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette ville, hein ?

Loki aboya légèrement pour lui signifier son accord et se laissa gentiment gratouiller derrière les oreilles- la meilleure chose au monde.

Tandis qu'il tentait de continuer de rédiger son rapport d'une main, il entendit plusieurs petits coups contre la vitre qui le séparait du bureau de son père et ce dernier lui faisant signe de venir dans son bureau.

 **oooOOOooo**

\- Non.

\- Stiles tu n'as pas le choix.

\- J'ai déjà Loki, je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau coéquipier.

\- Tu sais très bien que Loki ne compte pas comme coéquipier. _Soupira le shérif._

\- Elle a eu une partie de l'entraînement des chiens policiers ! _S'offusqua Stiles alors que sa chienne était assise à côté de lui observant tour à tour les deux interlocuteurs._

\- Ecoute. On a besoin d'un nouvel agent et tu es le plus gradé pour le former et lui montrer comment on fonctionne. Ce n'est que pour un temps.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre Stiles ! _Affirma le shérif_. Tu n'as pas le choix. Allez ouste… hors de mon bureau.

\- Mais Papa ! _Protesta le jeune homme._

Le shérif soupira et se passa une main sur son front tentant de faire partir le début de migraine que lui instaurait son fils.

Stiles sortit de son bureau grommelant qu'il avait demandé de l'action pas un nouveau partenaire. Surtout que le dernier avait été un vrai abruti qui ne faisait pas comme il faut son boulot et faisait bourde sur bourde qu'il devait rattraper. Heureusement il avait fini par démissionner comprenant que sa place n'était pas ici. Donc non pas de nouveau coéquipier !

Loki le suivait bien sagement, étant habituée aux diverses divagations de son maître. Elle se fit un plaisir de se glisser à moitié sous le bureau, posant sa tête sur le genou à disposition.

\- Un nouveau coéquipier et puis quoi encore ? Il va voir comment je vais l'accueillir moi ! Quand je demandais un peu d'action je ne parlais pas de me trimballer un nouveau ! Sérieusement ! Loki tu vas voir comment on va l'accueillir et…

\- Vous parlez tout seul ?

Stiles leva immédiatement la tête et tomba sur un brun barbu en uniforme, les yeux verts avec un sourcil haussé et d'accord un peu beau gosse.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, le brun enchaîna sans laisser la place à un seul sourire.

\- Derek Hale. Le shérif m'a dit de venir vous voir directement. Je suis le nouvel agent.

Zut c'était ça le nouveau coéquipier ? Le jeune homme déglutit lentement. Le gars avait l'air assez intimidant quand même. Son visage ne laissait aucune place pour la gentillesse ou l'amabilité. Bien Stiles en ferait de même et se débarrasserait de lui comme il se doit même s'il l'autre était vraiment attrayant. Il embauchait des mannequins maintenant à l'école de police ? Non parce que bon il avait des yeux pour voir et ses yeux l'avaient regardé de haut en bas et il ne pouvait pas nier le charisme qui émanait de l'autre.

Secouant ses pensées, il se leva de son siège et cette fois-ci le jaugea du regard pour bien faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il n'était pas heureux d'avoir un coéquipier mais fut interrompu avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot.

\- Ecoute. Moi aussi je préfère bosser en solo mais le shérif en a décidé ainsi alors on va bien se comporter et plus vite tu me montres ce que j'ai à savoir, plus vite on se sépare et chacun va de son côté.

What the hell !?

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Loki sortit de sous le bureau, le contourna et s'approcha du brun, renifla ses pieds avant d'aboyer gaiement et de sautiller autour de lui sous les yeux ébahis de son maître. Son propre chien le trahissait quoi !

\- Loki ! _Siffla-t-il entre ses dents essayant de ramener sa chienne à ses pieds._

Cette dernière se contenta de le regarder rapidement et retourna bien vite à sa première préoccupation : le nouvel équipier qui avait l'air de grandement lui plaire. Surtout qu'Hale venait de s'accroupir pour la caresser et la gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

Non, cela n'était pas acceptable, c'était son chien quoi ! Cette traîtresse sera privée de friandises pour les prochains jours.

\- Belle chienne. _Affirma_ _le brun en se relevant_. Bien alors on commence la patrouille ?

Et sans plus de mots, il se dirigea dehors, Loki sur ses talons.

Stiles resta pantois plusieurs secondes. Il venait de se passer quoi là ?

L'arrivée du nouveau : ok.

La trahison de son chien : ok.

Et le début des ennuis ? Double ok.

Bien. Si Hale le prenait comme ça, il allait vite se débarrasser de lui !

* * *

Chu chu


	2. Rapport 2

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le deuxième OS de cette série !**

 **Toujours avec Loki et sa nouvelle fascination pour Derek, la jalousie de Stiles et le tout avec un excellent relationnel ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 2 : 1** **ère** **bataille**

Un mois qu'il avait commencé les patrouilles et un mois qu'il voulait faire bouffer ses menottes à Hale.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son visage bougon à longueur de journée. Enfin surtout avec lui dans la voiture. Parce que le gars était tout sourire avec les autres collègues sans aucun problème !

Ce mec ouvrait même à sa place la porte arrière de la voiture pour son chien ! Il n'avait le temps de rien faire.

Et cette traîtresse de Loki qui restait parfois couchée aux pieds du bureau de son coéquipier. Non mais vraiment !

Grommelant dans ses papiers, il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au bureau du brun situé juste en face. Ce dernier était en train de compléter les derniers rapports de patrouille avec un air suffisant sur son visage ce qui énervait encore plus Stiles.

Loki – qui était toujours couchée au bureau d'en face- releva la tête d'entre ses pattes et la tourna sur le côté, observant son maître.

Dans un geste magistral et très mature, Stiles lui tira la langue ce qui déclencha plusieurs aboiements de la part de son chien et fit sortir le shérif de son bureau.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi Loki aboie-t-elle ? Un souci ?

La chienne totalement en admiration face au shérif, se leva d'un coup pour se placer devant lui en attendant des caresses. Le shérif Stilinski sourit et la gratouilla derrière les oreilles, regardant son fils attendant les réponses à ses questions. Loki n'aboyait jamais pour rien et quelque chose lui disait que cela venait des provocations de son fils.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard noir à sa chienne. Les bergers allemands étaient supposés être fidèles à leur maître, non ? Loki avait dû échapper à cette règle parce que le shérif passait avant tout quand il était dans la pièce avec elle et maintenant Hale aussi.

\- Stiles ?

\- C'est rien. Elle était juste heureuse.

\- Hum.

Le shérif gratouilla une dernière fois la tête de Loki tout en lançant un regard dubitatif à son fils et finit par retourner dans son bureau. Loki quant à elle se tourna vers son maître avec un air extrêmement satisfait et retourna s'asseoir non pas aux pieds du bureau cette fois mais assise la tête posée sur la cuisse de son coéquipier qui automatiquement passa sa main dans les poils du chien pour la caresser.

Stiles en resta pantois. Il se faisait narguer en bonne et due forme !

Retournant à ses papiers en rageant encore plus et s'énervant après le clavier de son ordinateur, il fut surpris quand une ombre assombrit son bureau.

\- Je vais chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Hein ?

Devant lui ce tenait Derek Hale, son coéquipier qui l'avait prévenu que plus vite il le formait plus vite chacun pourrait retourner à ses occupations et maintenant il lui proposait un sandwich ?

Hors de question. La guerre c'était la guerre !

\- Non.

Le brun haussa les épaules et commença à partir vers la sortie Loki sur ses talons. Même si ce n'était que de la politesse, la politesse n'existait pas dans une guerre !

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas bien connus. Oh il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait cette démarche. Loki refit son apparition, la queue entre les jambes et un petit air triste affiché sur sa tête. Stiles l'observa venir jusqu'à lui, s'asseoir juste à côté pour que sa tête puisse reposer sur le haut de ses cuisses avec ses yeux levés vers lui avec cet air désolé accroché aux pupilles.

Il tenta de ne pas craquer immédiatement, reprenant le tri de ses papiers mais un petit couinement le fit craquer. Passant sa main sur la tête de sa chienne pour lui attribuer les meilleures caresses, il s'écarta de son bureau pour poser sont front contre celui de Loki tout en soufflant.

\- Tu es une tricheuse Loki, tu le sais ça ? _Affirma Stiles alors que son chien étouffait un aboiement n'étant pas d'accord._

Stiles sourit et déposer un baiser sur le bout de sa truffe humide.

\- Si une vilaine tricheuse mais je t'aime quand même va. _Lui répondit le jeune homme_. D'ailleurs tu lui trouves quoi à ce Hale ? Avec son air suffisant et bougon !

Loki se releva et aboya une nouvelle fois répondant surement à son maître.

\- Il ne peut pas te gratouiller mieux que moi Loki ! _S'offusqua le jeune homme._

La chienne trop heureuse de retrouver l'attention de son maître replaça sa tête sous la main posée sur la cuisse pour justement continuer les caresses.

\- T'es trop intelligente pour ton bien Loki, tu le sais ça ? _Soupira Stiles_. Allez viens on va s'acheter à manger avant que l'autre démon brun revienne et nous embarrasse de sa présence et ne te pique encore à moi.

Au moment où Stiles se leva une ombre se présenta face à lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ma présence serait un tel fardeau. _Affirma Hale en serrant les dents le regard noir envers lui._

Oh. Mauvais timing. En même temps, il n'avait pas le droit d'être contrarié, c'est lui qui s'était pointé le premier jour et avait affirmé que travailler ensemble serait un souci et qu'il fallait en finir au plus vite.

Le châtain l'observa s'asseoir derrière son bureau, la mâchoire serrée comme s'il essayait de se retenir de rajouter quelque chose. Et bien quoi ? Il n'aimait pas la vérité ? Il se baladait là dans le poste à sourire aux collègues avec son sourire de lapin comme s'il était là depuis des années.

Non hors de question que Stiles se sente coupable pour cela. Il sortit du poste suivit de Loki. Hors de question qu'il lui coupe l'appétit.

 **oooOOOooo**

Complètement rassasié après un bon burger et ses frites préférées, Stiles se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise de bureau avant de voir la pile de dossier sur celui-ci.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il en ouvrit un et fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait des rapports de son nouveau collègue. Pourquoi les dossiers se trouvaient sur son bureau ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps trouvant le post-it accompagnant les dossiers.

 _« Stiles, merci de superviser les rapports d'Hale pour son premier mois. »_

Et le tout avec l'écriture de son père.

Il releva la tête vers Hale et ce dernier se contentait de taper sur son clavier avec un sourire narquois en coin.

Oh le sale petit collègue ! Il lui avait affirmé qu'il était assez grand pour faire ses rapports et n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un vérifie derrière lui ! Il voulait se venger de la réflexion de tout à l'heure !

Bien.

Il voulait jouer à ça ?

Très bien, Stiles était le meilleur dans ce jeu.

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

* * *

Chu chu


	3. Rapport 3

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le troisième OS de cette série !**

 **Toujours avec la bonne humeur de ces deux-là et le plaisir qu'ils ont à travailler ensemble ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 3 : Accident et Mauvaise foi**

Les patrouilles se passaient dans la plus grande joie totale. Les deux conversaient avec une telle aisance que s'en était presque à jalouser. Dès qu'ils arrivaient au bureau le matin, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : se retrouver enfermés dans ce petit espace et passer les prochaines heures à rouler !

Non la vérité est que Stiles allait faire sauter la cervelle de son équipier. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cette voiture avec lui pendant les quelques heures de patrouille.

Il avait craqué et demandé à son père quand est-ce qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de lui mais ce fut une dépression au niveau de la réponse : les duos étaient une bonne idée et le reste du bureau allait faire pareil.

Super idée quoi !

Donc en fait, il se retrouvait là dans la voiture du côté siège passager – parce que c'était au tour d'Hale de conduire- la tête de Loki posée sur le haut du siège et dépassant sur son épaule, le tout dans un magnifique silence.

A vrai dire son équipier n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis la réflexion de la dernière fois, ne lui avait plus rien proposé –pas que Stiles s'en plaignait- mais bon lui il aimait bien parler. D'accord, habituellement il parlait à Loki et sa chienne lui répondait toujours par un jappement ou un aboiement !

Stiles commença à taper des doigts sur la portière, tentant vainement de faire passer le temps plus vite. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer légèrement le brun assis au siège conducteur qui resserra ses mains sur le volant.

Tiens fait intéressant.

Le jeune homme continua à tapoter de plus en plus avec excès, souhaitant le faire réagir. Bon d'accord il était un peu contradictoire sur les bords en ce moment, mais il s'ennuyait tellement dans cette voiture ! C'était vraiment calme Beacon Hills en cette période de la journée, pas même pas un excès de vitesse… rien de rien !

Alors qu'il commençait à fredonner un air de chanson, la langue de Loki lécha sa joue.

\- Ah LOKI !

La chienne aboya à son oreille et Stiles grommela dans sa barbe alors qu'il essuyait la trace de bave.

\- Gare toi à la prochaine station-service.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Hale avec un ton énervé._

Stiles tourna sa tête vers lui, le regard noir. Il était obligé de lui parler comme ça ? Okay il ne l'aimait pas mais il y avait certaines limites.

\- Gare toi juste à la prochaine station-service c'est tout. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire !

Hale serra un peu plus les dents –comme si cela était possible- et bifurqua très vite pour s'arrêter sur le parking de la station. Il tourna son regard lui aussi noir vers le châtain attendant enfin son explication. Stiles se contenta de défaire sa ceinture calmement, de descendre de la voiture et d'ouvrir la porte arrière, laissant enfin sortir Loki qui courut dans le carré d'herbes.

Le brun haussa un sourcil à cela et la compréhension envahie son visage. L'arrêt était pour Loki. Evidemment.

Totalement satisfait de la réaction, Stiles claqua la portière avec un grand sourire et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la station pour acheter quelques gâteaux et obtenir un sac plastique pour ramasser derrière Loki.

Quand il ressortit avec ses achats, il ne fit pas vraiment attention où il se dirigeait, trop content d'avoir trouvé les gâteaux qu'il adorait. Et il était prêt à mettre des miettes partout dans la voiture, vu que c'était au tour du brun de la nettoyer ce soir à la fin de leur patrouille.

Sauf qu'il se retrouva plaqué de force le dos contre une voiture, le corps de Hale sur le sien, épousant chacune de ses formes et un fort bruissement de pneus retentit en même temps dans la station service.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le sac plastique avec ses achats toujours bien accroché à ses doigts et pendu le long de ses jambes. Que venait-il de se passer ? Et que faisait Derek tout contre lui ? Ses yeux analysèrent la scène aussi vite qu'ils le purent et il comprit.

Il n'avait pas du tout regardé en se dirigeant vers Loki et la voiture, et une autre voiture était arrivée en trombe à la station. Sans Hale, il se serait fait percuter.

Une fois la scène analysée, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur son équipier et fut surpris d'y découvrir une inquiétude. Et puis bon, Derek avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un vert noisette qui le faisait un peu fondre et son corps contre le sien, la situation telle qu'elle était, lui laissait une légère envie de se rapprocher un peu plus.

Une langue humide léchant ses doigts le ramena sur terre ainsi qu'un claquement de langue émanant du brun, suivit d'un regard noir. Hale se décala de lui et se dirigea vivement vers l'autre voiture, allant apparemment contrôler les papiers de l'homme au volant et lui donner une leçon– qui avait quand même l'air totalement paniqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Stiles s'accroupit auprès de sa chienne et la rassura, lui caressant et lui gratouillant derrière les oreilles, tandis que les couinements de Loki résonnaient à ses oreilles.

\- Non mais on t'a jamais appris à regarder où tu allais avant de traverser un endroit où des voitures passent ? _Lui cria Hale en revenant._

Quoi ?

\- C'est pas possible ça. Ce n'est pas difficile de regarder à droite et à gauche. Mais non Monsieur est au dessus de ça, n'est ce pas ? _S'énerva son équipier en claquant la porte de la voiture et s'asseyant derrière le volant._

Re-quoi ?

Alors là c'était le comble ! Le gars lui sauvait la vie, il avait vraiment eu cet air inquiet sur son visage et maintenant il l'engueulait ?

Il se resserra sa prise sur son sac plastique et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Ouais.

Les miettes. Partout dans la voiture.

De quoi lui faire tomber en panne l'aspirateur.

Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait, non mais oh !

* * *

Chu chu


	4. Rapport 4

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le quatrième OS de cette série !**

 **Un petit dimanche tranquille et une très bonne idée de la part du Shérif !**

 **Oh et si certains d'entre vous connaissent le jeu 2048, on peut en créer des personnalisés avec GIF. Du coup, comme je m'amuse parfois à en faire plein, vous pourrez retrouver avec le lien celui qui correspond à cette série d'OS =D Si cela vous dit !**

H-T-T-P : / create2048 (point) COM / game (point) php / ? game = officers - stilinski - and - hale

Désolé pour le lien...avec fanfic il supprime des parties du lien du coup c'est vraiment compliqué ! J'ai tenté d'écrire toutes lettres... au cas où... Vous avez juste à les remplacer et supprimer les espaces et tout écrire en minuscule =D

Et si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas je suis désespérée !

Sorry pour mettre un lien dans fanfic c'est un poil compliqué !

 _Je remercie les guests : vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ! Merci ! =D_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 4 : C'était juste censé être un barbecue**

Loki trépignait d'impatience sur le pas de la porte, regardant à la fois son maître qui arrivait tant bien que mal avec les bras chargés de saladiers, de paquets de chips format géants et la porte d'entrée.

\- Attends-moi Loki. _Répondit le châtain en rééquilibrant son chargement._

Si sa chienne pouvait lever les yeux au ciel, elle l'aurait fait en le voyant. Stiles arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée et avec une contorsion de son poignet réussit à saisir la poignée et l'ouvrir.

Une fois cet obstacle passé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour poser tous ses plats. Des bruits de conversations provenant du jardin résonnaient dans la pièce et Stiles sourit.

Il aimait bien les journées comme celle-là. Les journées barbecue qu'organisait le poste. Cette journée avait lieu une a deux fois par mois selon les disponibilités de tous mais aussi des gardes au poste comme cela chacun pouvait en profiter. Loki trépignait d'impatience à ses pieds pour enfin pouvoir se diriger vers le jardin et saluer tout le monde, enfin surtout son père.

Sa chienne était en adoration devant lui. Amusé, il finit par lui ouvrir la porte menant au jardin et cette dernière sortit en trombe. A son tour, il sortit et observa Loki sauter autour des jambes de son père tout en aboyant de contentement.

Son père finit par l'apercevoir et l'appela.

\- Hey papa ! Ca va ?

\- Oui. _Lui répondit-il._ Tu as apporté les plats ?

\- Ils sont dans la cuisine sur la table. Qui est de corvée de barbecue aujourd'hui ?

\- Hale.

Oh tiens. Il allait devoir le surveiller. Hale pouvait tenter d'empoisonner le steak de son hamburger !

\- Laisse le tranquille Stiles. _Annonça directement le shérif en se doutant de ce que tramait son fils._

\- Quoi !? J'ai encore rien dit et fait !

\- Tu l'as pensé. Très fort.

Stiles se contenta de lui tirer la langue pendant que Loki allait dire bonjour à tout le monde, récoltant un tas de caresses au passage. Sa chienne était presque plus maligne que lui. Il l'a vit se diriger vers l'objet de son augmentation de tension ces derniers mois : Derek Hale.

Et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour s'accroupir au niveau de la chienne et la caresser longuement, jusqu'à ce que Loki se couche sur le dos dans l'herbe, les quatre pattes en l'air et profitant grandement qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il frôla le bord du barbecue et la spatule qu'il avait coincée dans les braises, commença à tomber droit sur Loki. Avec un reflexe rapide, il attrapa Loki pour la poser de l'autre côté et avec son autre main récupéra la spatule brûlante.

\- Sacré réflexe Hale ! _Félicita Mike un de leurs collègues._

\- Hum.

\- Non sans déconner mec ! Où t'as appris tout cela ? _Surenchérit un des collègues._ On aurait dit un ninja.

\- J'ai fait quelques temps à l'armée.

Et c'est tout ce que se contenta de répondre Hale en souriant – ce qui était étonnant constata Stiles- et se remit à retourner les steaks sur le grill. C'était sans compter sur l'insistance des collègues.

\- Non. Respect mec. Mais tu connais des prises de self défense ou d'attaque ?

\- Quelques unes.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire une démonstration ? Franchement mec ça peut nous servir si un jour un fou furieux vient à Beacon Hills.

Le brun haussa un sourcil puis haussa les épaules et finit par déposer la spatule sur le côté du barbecue et non plus dans les braises- pas besoin de recommencer un accident – et accepta la proposition avec un petit sourire.

C'était suspect ça. Stiles sentit l'arnaque venir et il commença à se reculer pour se rendre dans la maison mais fut vite attraper.

\- J'ai besoin d'un volontaire. Stilinski ?

\- Non.

\- Hey allez Stilinski ! T'as peur de quoi qu'Hale te fasse mal ? _Se moqua Mike._

Stiles lui lança un regard noir mais il se devait de relever le défi. Pas question de perdre face à son coéquipier et puis il connaissait quelques prises lui aussi ! Il en avait suivi en même temps que les cours de dressage pour Loki.

Ils se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Stiles en position les deux poings levés devant lui lançant un sourire narquois au brun. Derek se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et lui fit signe d'avancer avec sa main pour qu'il l'attaque.

Avec une grande satisfaction le jeune homme fit ce qu'il lui demandait –pour une fois- et finit à terre, les yeux totalement écarquillés. Comment il avait atterri là ? Il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une seconde entre le moment où il avait lancé son poing et le moment où il sentait l'herbe sous ses fesses !

Tous ses collègues le regardaient étalés par terre en train de rire. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il se releva et se remit en position face à Hale. Celui-ci s'étonna mais accepta à nouveau de faire une démonstration.

Et le tout pour ré-atterrir sur ses fesses, le tout sous les rires de ses collègues.

\- Alors Stilinski on fait moins le malin !

Oh ils l'avaient cherché là. Se relevant à nouveau, il se tourna vers ses collègues et avec un geste discret des mains fit un signe ce qui fit que Loki se plaça immédiatement devant lui, les crocs découverts et les oreilles couchées, grognant et aboyant.

\- Alors Mike on fait moins le malin, hein ? _Se moqua Stiles en croisant ses bras avec un grand sourire._

\- Hey Stiles… Tu sais c'était juste pour rire.

\- Stiles. C'était pas méchant tu sais. _Tenta Hale en s'approchant de lui et Loki._

La chienne le regarda et redressa les oreilles arrêtant de grogner et d'aboyer pour simplement faire un jappement heureux.

\- Ouais Loki. Tu me connais c'est moi Mike !

Loki se tourna vers son maître et Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un grand sourire et celle-ci recommença à grogner vers lui, les crocs découverts.

\- Stiles ! Loki ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Le châtain se tourna vers son père qui venait de crier et observa Loki se calmer aussitôt et venir lui lécher la main.

\- Si on peu plus s'amuser aussi.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien que Loki ne ferait jamais de mal aux autres et que Stiles provoquait simplement ses collègues.

Tout le monde repartit à son occupation et le shérif en profita pour glisser un mot à son fils.

\- Ah et Stiles. Prends des cours avec Derek. C'est une bonne idée en fait de savoir quelques prises de défense et puis t'es un peu rouillé, hein ?

Quoi ? C'était une blague hein ?

Il n'allait pas en plus se coltiner Hale après ses heures de boulot ?

* * *

Chu chu


	5. Rapport 5

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le cinquième OS de cette série !**

 **Et comme l'avait demandé le Shérif, voici la première séance d'entraînement avec un petit développement sympathique~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 5 : Première séance de torture**

Voilà, il y était. Au fin fond de l'enfer.

Dans la salle de gymnase, les pieds sur un tatami, un jogging gris et un tee-shirt noir attendant que la mort vienne le chercher.

Enfin. Plutôt Hale.

Si seulement il pouvait lui faire ravaler son petit sourire narquois de la dernière fois. Grognant Stiles se passa une main dans ses courtes mèches et tenta de souffler un peu pour extérioriser sa colère montante.

Son père le savait pourtant ! Depuis qu'Hale était arrivé, il n'avait quasiment eu aucun mot cordial ou un geste avenant.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il grogna une nouvelle fois et plutôt longuement en regardant la pendule numérique au dessus de la porte. Son coéquipier avait plus de dix minutes de retard pour leur fameuse première séance.

Loki était tranquillement couchée sur un des coins, la tête posée entre ses pattes, scrutant attentivement à la fois la porte et son maître. Elle le regarda tendre les bras au ciel et lever les yeux au plafond, le tout dans un désespoir total.

Le jeune homme finit par venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença une des choses qui réussissaient à l'apaiser, passer sa main dans les poils de son chien qui apprécia grandement le geste, en se tournant de plus en plus pour finir sur le ventre et obtenir plus de grattouilles.

Alors que Stiles esquissait un sourire la porte du gymnase finit enfin par s'ouvrir sur Hale avec son visage maussade et son amabilité habituelle. Il était lui aussi habillé d'un jogging noir et d'un tee-shirt noir qui collait littéralement à sa peau.

Sa chienne se leva immédiatement et courut vers lui pour lui dire bonjour. Stiles grommela à nouveau. Il avait peut-être accepté que Loki ait un faible pour le brun mais la voir courir aussi vite lui laissait toujours ce sentiment de jalousie.

\- Lève toi on va commencer par des étirements. _Affirma Derek après avoir caressé Loki._

\- Bonjour aussi. _Grogna le châtain en se relevant._

Bien la séance s'annonçait longue et charmante…

 **oooOOOooo**

Le souffle court allongé sur le tatami, les bras prisonniers et retenus par le brun, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face au regard qui le scrutait. Pendant plusieurs secondes il se perdit dans ces yeux et instinctivement il se lécha les lèvres, son cœur manqua un battement et sa gorge se serra.

La session d'entraînement n'était pas supposée se passer de cette manière. Enfin si, Derek devait effectivement l'entraîner à certaines prises de défense mais le fait de se retrouver dans cette position, complètement à la merci de son coéquipier qui avait son corps collé contre le sien et qui apparemment n'avait pas l'attention de bouger n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête au début.

Non. Vraiment.

La séance avait été chaotique et les étirements l'avait rendu encore plus grognon. Le sport n'était pas son plus grand moment de gloire. Bon d'accord, le weekend il courait souvent dans les bois avec Loki mais c'était plus par plaisir que par obligation comme en ce moment.

Donc Hale lui avait montré quelques prises à répéter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire un enchaînement correct sans se retrouver les fesses sur le tatami en s'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds.

Et puis au bout d'une heure il avait été assez satisfait de lui-même de retenir ces foutus enchaînements.

Sauf qu'évidemment son coéquipier avait voulu les mettre en pratique dans une démonstration à deux.

Stiles se souvenait encore du weekend lors du barbecue et il refusait de se retrouver sur son postérieur une nouvelle fois sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Mais là cela allait être différent, il en était sur.

A la première prise il se retrouva non pas les fesses sur le tatami, non la position à plat ventre les mains coincées entre son propre corps et le sol était une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Le tout sous le petit rire de Derek.

Bien.

A la deuxième prise cette fois il réussit à enchaîner assez de mouvements pour frapper Hale et le faire reculer. Totalement heureux de sa défense, il se tourna vers Loki qui aboya de contentement pour le soutenir.

La gaieté fut de courte durée quant à la troisième prise il se retrouva à nouveau sur les fesses.

Et cela continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tantôt il réussit à faire basculer Hale tantôt il se retrouvait à terre. Jusqu'à ce fameux moment.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait et la respiration de chacun s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque instant. Les yeux de Derek suivirent le mouvement de sa langue à nouveau sur ses lèvres et le cœur de Stiles manqua encore un battement.

Ce n'était pas censé lui faire de l'effet. Mais vraiment pas du tout. Son cerveau était en train de reprendre contact petit à petit avec la réalité et la situation lui échappait. Il avait beau tenter d'analyser ce qui était en train de se passer rien n'en ressortait.

Hale lui court-circuitait le cerveau.

Il tentait de bouger ses cuisses mais le mouvement impliqua un frottement contre celui de Derek et un léger gémissement guttural sortit. Le cœur du châtain battit encore plus fort et il ferma les yeux pour se re-concentrer.

Il ne devait plus bouger du tout. S'il faisait un nouveau mouvement il ne garantissait pas la tenue de son corps. Alors qu'il ouvrait à une fois de plus les yeux, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongé dans ceux du brun. Ce dernier ne clignait-il jamais des yeux ?

La poigne de Derek sur ses bras se détendit enfin et il le vit se pencher plus près de lui a à peine quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et il n'allait rien faire pour l'arrêter en fait.

Sauf qu'un couinement à leurs oreilles les fit réagir activement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Loki qui avait les oreilles baissés et le regard apeuré.

Hale se releva en une fraction de seconde tandis que Stiles se rapprochait pour câliner Loki et la rassurer. Les voir totalement immobiles sans réagir avait dû l'inquiéter.

\- Pro...prochaine séance mardi. _Annonça le brun._

Et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, reprenant son sac au passage et sortant du gymnase le laissant là pantois toujours assis sur le tatami.

C'était la première fois qu'Hale bégayait.

C'était la première fois que Stiles n'avait pas le sentiment de le détester.

Mais que venait-il réellement de se passer ?

* * *

Chu chu


	6. Rapport 6

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le sixième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec une petite inspiration du temps actuel ! Et une avancée entre les deux. Enfin j'espère~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 6 : Il fait chaud !**

Il allait mourir d'accord ?

Personne ne lui avait dit que c'était possible et maintenant il était là dans son uniforme à agoniser à cause de la chaleur.

Si seulement il pouvait bosser nu. Enfin nu… Pas exactement, en boxer avec un léger teeshirt quoi !

Non pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. Surtout si son équipier faisait de même.

Hale en simple boxer avec un teeshirt moulant juste le nécessaire de son torse avec son package de muscles ?

OH MON DIEU !

Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser ?

Il se donnait encore plus chaud par rapport à ce qu'il subissait déjà et surtout il s'imaginait Derek à poil.

Cela n'allait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout du tout !

Dans quelle situation il s'était encore engouffré ? De toute manière ce n'était pas sa faute. Non c'était la faute de ses entraînements à la noix ! En plus, ils avaient encore eu deux sessions dernièrement et il y avait eu cette foutue tension qui commençait à augmenter et cela lui mettait les idées en vrac.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'adossa à la portière de la voiture de patrouille et observa Loki s'amuser comme une folle avec l'arrosage automatique de la place du centre-ville. Au moins il y en avait une sans soucis !

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le bruit du coffre s'ouvrant et tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir Hale y placer plusieurs sacs plastique. Le coffre se referma et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un nouveau détail : les premiers boutons de la chemise de son équipier étaient défaits. Et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet endroit apercevant un début de torse.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de sa transe et ses yeux remontèrent pour faire face à ceux du brun.

Oh moment gênant. Les deux détournèrent le regard et voilà nouvelle situation embarrassante.

Et c'était comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis le fameux premier entraînement en fait.

Zut.

Une sensation mouillée sur sa main permis à l'embarras de partir pour le moment. Loki était revenue de son aventure avec l'arrosage automatique et le regardait avec ses grands yeux l'air de dire « vas-y ça fait trop du bien ».

Oui il aurait aussi aimé aller s'arroser pour se rafraîchir mais ils leur restaient encore deux petites heures de patrouille et des maisons à vérifier.

Tout le monde regagna la voiture dans un silence à nouveau pesant, la climatisation en marche pour ne pas étouffer dans la voiture.

Deux longues heures et sublimes heures dans le silence.

 **oooOOOooo**

Alors que Stiles s'accroupissait et versait de l'eau à Loki dans sa gamelle à son bureau, il but également de grandes gorgées d'eau de sa propre bouteille pour se désaltérer.

La journée était enfin finie et il devait absolument prendre une douche. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour sa survie, il laissa Derek prendre la sienne en premier sans se retrouver dans la cabine à côté de lui. Déjà que son cerveau avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il n'allait pas provoquer un malencontreux accident. Et surtout pas dans les vestiaires au bureau !

Dégageant quelques mèches humides de son front, il ferma quelques instants les yeux permettant à ses pensées de passer à toute vitesse sous ses paupières sans chercher à les comprendre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il rencontra deux paires de chaussures qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Son père.

Le shérif.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche Stiles.

\- Oui oui dans 5 minutes.

\- Stiles. Va prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir. Je m'occupe de Loki.

Stiles se releva tant bien que mal et fit une grimace à son père. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches et le jeune homme sut qu'il n'allait pas gagner cette bataille et se traîna lentement vers les vestiaires, priant pour qu'Hale ait terminé.

Dans le vestiaire le calme régnait. La plupart de ses collègues étaient encore en service ou d'autres avaient fini le leur depuis longtemps ce qui signifiait qu'il allait être tranquille ne voyant pas son équipier.

Se déshabillant, il déposa ses affaires sur le banc à côté de son casier. Gardant son caleçon, il attrapa deux serviettes et son gel douche et se dirigea vers les douches juste derrière.

Sauf qu'en chemin il aperçut Hale attachant sa serviette autour de sa taille. Et il eut le temps d'avoir une magnifique vue sur son fessier.

Et quel fessier !

Le pantalon de sport ne rendait pas hommage à un tel fessier. Ni l'uniforme d'ailleurs.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit et ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois et avec la chance qui l'accompagnait depuis six mois maintenant, le flacon de son gel douche glissa de sa main et tomba dans un joli bruit sur le sol. Faisant sursauter Derek qui se retourna vivement.

Ses joues rougirent aussitôt et Stiles ferma les yeux et ajouta sa nouvelle main libre sur ses yeux, priant pour disparaître.

Les moments gênants durant leurs patrouilles venaient de passer à un niveau supérieur.

Stiles écarta légèrement les doigts pour voir ce que faisait le brun et celui-ci s'était rapproché de lui, les joues également rougies et ses yeux se perdant de haut en bas sur le corps du châtain.

Oh.

C'était nouveau ça.

Il retira complètement sa main et se la passa derrière la nuque se frottant les petits cheveux à la base.

\- Je… Je.. vais prendre une douche… Je…

Non mais d'où venait ce bégaiement maintenant ? Et Derek qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et qui commençait à se rapprocher de lui, vraiment près.

Tellement près que Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se penchait vers l'avant une voix retentit dans les vestiaires et les sortirent tout deux de leurs états.

\- Hey les mecs ! Prenez pas toute l'eau ! On en aura besoin aussi à la fin de notre service ! _Rit Mike en claquant la porte des vestiaires._

Hale en profita pour s'échapper comme la dernière fois et Stiles grimaça en se dirigeant vers une des douches. Il finit de retirer son boxer et déposa les serviettes et le gel douche -qu'il avait ramassé - sur le rebord.

Il alluma l'eau à fond et posa sa tête contre le carrelage frais laissant le souffle qu'il avait retenu s'échapper.

Merde.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il avait un commencement de béguin pour fucking Hale et il avait failli l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois maintenant…

Il était foutu…

* * *

Chu chu


	7. Rapport 7

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le septième OS de cette série !**

 **Forcément avec un peu de retard puisque je reviens de vacances seulement maintenant ! Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner avec ce qui se passe dans cet OS~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 7 : Frustration ou pas**

Depuis maintenant quatre semaines, il se réveillait durant la nuit à cause de ses rêves. Et pas n'importe quels rêves.

Non ses rêves depuis presque un mois étaient reliés à Derek Hale et les impliquaient tous les deux nus sur n'importe quelle surface existante.

Et il en était épuisé. Epuisé de fantasmer sur son coéquipier.

Bon il avait fini par accepter la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait après les deux premières semaines de rêves intenses. Même si bien sur il avait pesté et rechigné contre lui-même.

Et le fait de le voir tous les jours au boulot avec lui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

Alors, soit il avait refusé d'avoir un coéquipier, lui avait quelque peu fait la guerre au début mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence que son béguin devenait de plus en plus grand. Et mon dieu les séances d'entraînements n'aidaient en rien à le sentir au mieux.

En plus, il s'était laissé aller plusieurs fois à perdre le face à face pour retrouver la sensation du corps de Derek sur le sien. C'était mal. Très mal. Surtout que le brun avait dû remarquer qu'il trichait quelque peu aussi mais ne lui avait rien dit.

Rien dit du tout ! Hormis un petit haussement de sourcils. Et rien de plus.

Si. Il s'enfuyait toujours après les fameuses séances.

C'était peut-être bien un tueur en série après tout.

Non Stiles devait se reprendre. La situation ne pouvait plus durer !

Et comme chaque matin maintenant, il se leva en traînant les pieds, maudissant son corps de lui faire prendre une douche glacée aussi tôt !

Loki le regarda se lever et ne prit même plus la peine de le suivre. Elle qui adorait l'eau, elle s'était faite avoir avec la première douche. L'eau glacée de bon matin ce n'était pas son truc ! Alors maintenant elle l'observait simplement passer. Et Stiles avait l'impression que sa chienne avait totalement compris la situation et se permettait de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

En tout cas, celle-ci passait ses journées à se faire dorloter par Hale au bureau. Stiles en avait même été jaloux une fois et bien sur la situation et ses sentiments l'avaient frappé de plein fouet au même moment.

Saleté de coéquipier trop sexy et trop… trop Hale quoi !

 **oooOOOooo**

Sa douche lui avait fait du bien. Cela avait réussi à le calmer et surtout il avait eu une idée.

Marre de la frustration, il avait décidé d'agir.

Alors d'un pas décidé il était rentré dans la station, s'était planté devant le bureau du brun, les mains posées sur ses hanches et le visage sérieux et avait ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt.

Hale n'était pas à son bureau. Où diable était-il passé encore ? Lui qui était plus que ponctuel et réglé comme une horloge suisse ?

Le shérif sortit de son bureau, assez interloqué de voir son fils débouler comme une machine de guerre et s'arrêter pile devant la place de son équipier.

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas Stiles ?

\- Où est Derek ?

\- Il aura un peu de retard ce matin il a appelé pour prévenir. Quelque chose à régler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Stiles. _Soupira son père._

\- Je suis son coéquipier. _Affirma-t-il avec Loki aboyant son accord._

\- Ah maintenant tu le considères comme ton équipier. C'est bon à savoir. _S'amusa le shérif en retournant dans son bureau._

Le châtain resta là pantois à observer son père retourner s'asseoir tranquillement derrière son bureau.

Reprenant ses esprits, il croisa le regard de Loki qui hésitait comme lui sur le comportement à aborder.

A savoir, resté planté là devant le bureau où bien s'asseoir lui aussi calmement sur sa chaise ?

La deuxième option était la meilleure. Donc maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le brun et surtout ne pas fermer les yeux pour l'imaginer arriver avec sa démarche féline avec son putain d'uniforme qui le moulait trop bien.

 **oooOOOooo**

Trois tentatives infructueuses.

Il avait essayé trois fois ! Mais non toujours un obstacle !

La première fois, Derek avait haussé un sourcil, Stiles avait pris la parole pour finalement s'entendre dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et ceci par son coéquipier ! Il lui avait assuré que n'importe quelle idée qui lui passait par la tête n'était généralement pas une bonne.

Frustré Stiles s'était rassis à son bureau et avait boudé en s'occupant de la paperasse. Même Loki n'avait rien pu faire pour le réconforter dans un premier temps. Alors elle avait joué la carte de la jalousie et s'était ruée sur Derek pour obtenir des caresses.

Et cela avait fonctionné. Car lorsqu'ils étaient partis en patrouille, Stiles avait retrouvé son désir de plaquer Hale contre la voiture et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Du coup lors de la pause à la station service, il lui avait acheté son bretzel préféré et s'apprêtait à lui avouer ses sentiments quand ils avaient reçus un appel radio pour une intervention.

C'est donc dépité à la fin de la journée qu'ils étaient rentrés finir le rapport de la journée et qu'il avait vu Hale quitter le bureau dans un dernier salut.

Pour la troisième tentative, il s'était lui-même ravisé quand il avait envisagé de lui courir après et de l'embrasser sauvagement contre le comptoir de l'accueil.

Un doute s'était immiscé en lui. Et si tous les événements de la journée prouvaient qu'il ne devait surtout pas dévoiler ses pensées à son coéquipier ? Après tout celui lui soulagerait peut-être la conscience mais cela amènerait un autre problème : si Hale se trouvait dégoûté par lui ? S'il leur tandem se séparait à cause de lui ?

D'une main lasse, il ramena ses courtes mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière tandis que l'autre alla doucement caresser la tête de Loki posée sur sa cuisse.

Un calme régnait dans la station, il était quasiment le seul dans les bureaux si on ne comptait pas l'accueil et le bureau de garde. En général Hale et lui étaient les derniers à partir cette semaine vu que les horaires de leurs patrouilles avaient changé.

\- Tu ferais quoi toi Loki ?

\- Wouf.

\- Tu lui dirais toi que toutes les nuits tu rêves qu'il te plaque contre ton bureau ou un mur ? Ou tu t'abstiendrais ?

\- Wouf wouf !

Stiles sourit. Il devait se changer avant de rentrer chez lui.

D'un pas fatigué, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires quand il se stoppa net en voyant une masse bien connue.

Derek Hale était encore là. Changé dans une tenue plus décontractée : un jean noir, un polo vert et une veste en cuir noir et machinalement Stiles le regarda de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres. Cette vision venait s'en aucun doute s'ajouter à ses rêves.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu une chose. Le regard assez animal que lui lança le brun. Il déglutit nerveusement. Est-ce que ce dernier venait d'entendre sa conversation avec sa chienne ?

Il recula d'un pas quand ce dernier s'avança vers lui. Ça y est il allait le tuer. Derek Hale était en réalité un tueur en série recherché dans plusieurs états et …

Il embrassait comme un dieu.

Quoi ?

En une fraction de seconde il s'était fait plaquer contre le mur derrière lui et le brun l'embrassait. Le choc passé, Stiles passa ses bras sur les épaules musclées et participa activement, gémissant à la sensation.

Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle et leurs yeux se croisèrent, les pupilles complètement dilatées par le désir.

\- Ça correspond à peu près à ton rêve ? _Demanda le brun en se léchant les lèvres rougies._

\- Hum Hum. _Fut la seule réponse sensée que put dire le châtain._

\- Attends de savoir les miens alors. _Lui répondit Derek en l'embrassant à nouveau._

Oh il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir les rêves de son coéquipier~

* * *

Chu chu


	8. Rapport 8

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le huitième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec un Stiles assez content mais un poil frustré~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 8 : Toujours avoir un plan**

Si Stiles devait décrire son état du moment ? Il l'écrirait en plusieurs tomes.

Il était passé par plusieurs émotions depuis qu'Hale l'avait embrassé il y a presque un mois. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas adoré.

Nom de DIEU. Cela avait été le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Il surpassait tous les baisers de ses ex. Pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup mais la comparaison était tellement énorme.

Derek avait cette façon de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec à la fois une douceur et une sensualité pleine de promesses, de les mordre puis de les sucer pour ensuite aller chercher sa langue et partager une luxure endiablée.

Merde.

Il avait chaud et ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit où il devait penser à cela. En même temps comment pouvait-il s'en empêcher ? Son irrésistible coéquipier se trouvait en face de lui, assis tranquillement à son bureau en train de rédiger le dernier rapport du jour. Et Stiles laissait perdre son regard vers ses mains fortes et rugueuses qui lui rappelaient les caresses sur son cou, ses bras et ses hanches et… c'est tout.

Hale était un gentleman inconditionnel. Pas que cela ne déplaise à Stiles dans un premier temps. Ils avaient fait plusieurs sorties et les deux s'étaient bien amusés : un restaurant italien où Stiles avait eu un orgasme culinaire et avait pu faire rougir le brun, un cinéma en plein air repassant _Grease_ –oui Stiles adorait ce film et il en était fier- et plusieurs balades ou dîner chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Bien sur Loki les accompagnait à chaque fois. Même si Stiles ne l'avait pas emmené lors de la première sortie car le restaurant n'acceptait pas les animaux et il n'y avait pas de terrasse. Le souci c'était que Loki se fichait totalement du problème de terrasse et avait passé les trois jours d'après aux pieds d'Hale à bouder son maître.

Bien évidemment sous le regard moqueur du brun qui s'était fait un plaisir de prendre soin d'elle.

Elle avait fini par revenir vers lui et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis et ce pour chaque sortie.

Stiles soupira. Repenser à Hale et lui en train de s'embrasser ou se caresser sur le canapé de chez lui la nuit dernière n'aidait en rien sa concentration à finir son rapport plus vite et à réfléchir à pourquoi Hale ne le mettait pas dans son lit.

Le côté gentleman était chouette mais le châtain voulait vraiment que le brun lui montre en quoi consistaient ses rêves ! Zut il allait devenir frustré à force.

Il laissa à nouveau son regard s'égarer vers Derek et instinctivement se lécha les lèvres.

Ouais il avait un plan pour ce soir et Stiles était le roi des plans.

 **oooOOOooo**

Tout était comme il l'avait imaginé. Les lasagnes cuisaient dans le four, le vin était sur la table basse du salon, il portait un jean bleu foncé un peu moulant et un pull bordeaux. Loki était sagement posée dans son énorme coussin panier et l'avait regardé s'affairer une grande partie de la soirée.

Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose à Stiles.

Son partenaire.

Et quand on parlait du loup on en voyait la queue. Et le châtain espérait vraiment voir ce bout là ce soir.

Avec un sourire malicieux il ouvrit la porte et Hale se lécha les lèvres en laissant ses yeux l'analyser de bas en haut.

Bien. Sa tenue lui faisait déjà un petit effet.

Après un baiser fugace, ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Stiles se lèche les lèvres en observant la bouche de Derek et qu'il lui saute littéralement dessus pour l'embrasser.

Son coéquipier réussit à les rééquilibrer et il sourit dans le baiser, le basculant lentement sur le canapé pour s'allonger contre lui.

Le baiser devenant de plus en plus chaud, des gémissements passaient la barrière de ses lèvres et ses mains se perdaient sur le torse du brun caressant la chair tendre et déclenchant des frissons de plaisir sur le corps au dessus du sien.

A peine reprenaient-ils leur souffle qu'un nouveau baiser commençait. La barbe de Derek frottait contre ses joues et son menton et il savait qu'il devait être rouge mais il s'en foutait royalement surtout si cette barbe irait frotter dans un autre endroit plus tard durant la soirée.

Ses mains commencèrent à se frayer un chemin vers le bas, jusqu'au bouton du pantalon qu'il ouvrit en moins d'une seconde, il descendit ensuite la fermeture éclair de la braguette et déposa une de ses mains contre le renflement.

Oh grand dieu.

Derek eut un hoquet de surprise et s'écarta de ses lèvres pour poser sa tête contre son cou, sa barbe frottant contre la peau fine de sa gorge. Stiles en profita pour passer sa main à l'intérieur du sous vêtement et le caressa plus intensivement.

\- Attends.

Hein ? Non il ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Derek si j'attends ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus je te jure que…

Le brun le fit taire d'un baiser et entreprit de se décaler légèrement pour lui aussi ouvrir le pantalon de Stiles et lui appliquer les mêmes caresses.

\- Oh… Oui !

Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Derek rebaissa sa tête et déposa des baisers volatiles sur le creux de sa gorge tandis que leurs mains s'activaient de plus en plus les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Dans un dernier mouvement, les deux atteignirent l'orgasme et Derek s'effondra complètement sur son corps l'épousant parfaitement.

Les deux reprenaient lentement leurs souffles, s'embrassant de temps à autre quand une odeur de brûlée se fit sentir à travers le salon. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne pousse un grand coup le brun et court vers la cuisine en criant sous le rire de Derek.

\- Merde les lasagnes !

Oui Stiles avait toujours des bons plans… même s'il ne pensait pas à tous les détails.

* * *

Chu chu


	9. Rapport 9

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le neuvième OS de cette série !**

 **Stiles et ses plans… Quelle aventure ! Mais bon on adore ses plans =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 9 : Un autre plan**

Il avait un nouveau plan d'accord ?

Et celui là allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était attendre son petit ami et l'emmener dans les vestiaires.

D'accord tout cela n'allait pas être très facile.

Surtout vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Mais foi de Stiles, un peu de piquant ne faisait pas de mal !

Tapotant rapidement ses mains sur son bureau tandis que la deuxième s'occupait de gratouiller Loki derrière les oreilles. Et celle-ci en profitait un maximum puisque dès que la main osait s'arrêter elle la poussait du bout du museau pour que celle-ci se remette au travail.

Le plan devait être simple. Concis aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui se trouvait dans son bureau en grande conversation avec un des députés. Tant mieux, il était occupé et cela était une bonne chose.

La deuxième bonne chose serait que Derek revienne de son intervention.

Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en duo pour une intervention Stiles n'était pas content. C'est vrai, au début de l'année il aurait souhaité que les interventions se fassent séparément mais depuis deux mois cela lui plaisait moins.

Comme quoi, il n'y a vraiment que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Un petit sourire malicieux orna son visage quand il repensa à leur dernière session de sport. Le combat avait été plutôt rapproché. Complètement rapproché même. Le brun savait faire d'innombrables choses avec sa langue et Stiles en était encore tout émoustillé rien que d'y penser.

Ouais ils avaient réalisé un des fantasmes de Hale et maintenant Stiles voulait réaliser un des siens.

Chacun son tour non ?

Il scrutait attentivement l'allée de l'entrée du bureau quand un contact humide le fit sursauter.

\- Loki !

La chienne le regardait avec ses grands yeux et la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- T'es incroyable Loki tu sais ça ?

\- Woof !

\- Bon t'as bien compris le plan pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Woof.

\- Tu restes ici et tu surveilles la porte du bureau de papa, d'accord ?

\- Woof woof !

\- Ca c'est ma chienne ! _Sourit Stiles en l'embrassant._

\- Je dois être jaloux ou bien ?

Stiles releva la tête pour admirer son petit ami dans son uniforme.

\- Naaan. Rien à craindre.

Loki en profita également pour faire le tour du bureau et dire bonjour à sa manière. Derek se baissa et la câlina pendant un moment avant de relever les yeux suite à un raclement de gorge.

\- Et qui doit être jaloux maintenant ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu même en sortant avec Stiles depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Je dois écrire mon rapport et on peut aller au resto. Tu sais ce restaurant qui te déclenche certaines réactions ? _Minauda le brun en s'approchant de son bureau._

\- Ne me tente pas Hale. Mais j'ai autre chose en tête.

Les sourcils du brun se haussèrent et vu la tête que faisait Stiles, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Cela sentait le plan bancal.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se soucier de plus de détails que le châtain lui agrippa le poignet et l'entraîna dans les vestiaires et ferma la porte avec son pied.

Il le vit vérifier les alentours avant de littéralement lui sauter dessus. Il le réceptionna tant bien que mal en plaçant ses bras sous ses fesses.

\- T'es pas sérieux Stiles ?

\- Hum hum. J'en rêve depuis ce matin. _Répondit le plus jeune en commençant à défaire les boutons de la chemise de l'uniforme._

\- Seulement ce matin ou depuis plusieurs mois ?

Le brun ricana à la moue boudeuse de son coéquipier. Il avait bien sentit le plan foireux. Il le relâcha et le laissa retomber sur ses pieds mais l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Allez Derek ~

Les mains de Stiles se baladaient de plus en plus sous sa chemise et d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il avait réussi à l'enlever de son pantalon ?

Hale savait bien que cela n'était pas raisonnable, surtout à la station où tout le monde pouvait les surprendre mais cela l'excitait aussi. Oh et puis il risquait quoi après tout ? Juste de se faire virer pour pelotage intensif sur le fils du chérif ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre qu'une des mains de Stiles passa la barrière de son pantalon et commençait à s'activer. Ouais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Là il allait profiter un peu. Juste un peu. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant quand un cri survint.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Stiles ?

Oh mon dieu.

Cela ne faisait pas parti du plan. D'accord c'était un risque considéré mais Loki devait l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'ici ! Instinctivement et par acte de conservation, il plaça Derek devant lui et sortit seulement sa tête de derrière son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Vraiment ? Deux de mes adjoints en train de se peloter dans les vestiaires ? Dont un de mes adjoints est mon propre fils ?

A vrai dire. Cela ressemblait exactement à cela.

\- Dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. Et habillés Stiles. _Annonça le shérif en les pointant du doigt avant de sortir_.

Derek était mortifié et n'osait pas bouger. Il allait être viré.

\- Bon au final cela ne s'est pas si mal passé. Et pis en dix minutes on peut en faire des choses.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton père ?

\- Nous a surpris et nous a laissé dix minutes. Et t'inquiètes pas il voudra juste que tu viennes dîner.

Et sans plus de préambule, Stiles recommença à l'embrasser.

Dans quoi s'était embarqué Hale en débarquant à Beacon Hills ?

* * *

Chu chu


	10. Rapport 10

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le dixième OS de cette série !**

 **Stiles et ses surprises… c'est comme Stiles et ses plans =D**

 **Une petite histoire sur le thème d'Halloween avec une petite journée d'avance !**

 **Loki est géniale ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 10 : Happy Halloween**

Le shérif avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et était planté devant le bureau de son fils, l'air assez sévère.

Stiles lui, faisait les yeux doux à son père, tentant en vain de négocier avant de savoir la plainte.

\- Tu ne peux pas garder cela sur la tête Stiles.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne. Enlève-moi ce truc !

Le châtain croisa les bras à son tour en affichant cette fois une mine boudeuse et se calant au fond de son siège. Il tenta un regard vers son petit ami mais celui-ci se contenta de continuer à taper innocemment sur son clavier.

\- C'est Halloween quand même !

\- Et tu travailles dans la police Stiles.

\- Et alors on ne peut pas s'amuser aussi ?

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas avec le masque de Batman sur la tête Stiles. _Soupira le shérif en retournant dans son bureau_. Enlève-le avant que je ne te vire.

En tout grand homme qu'il était, il lui tira magistralement la langue.

\- Et toi tu ne dis rien ? _Demande le châtain en se tournant vers Derek._

A la question, le brun arrêta enfin de taper sur son clavier et avec un petit sourire en coin se tourna vers son amant.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que tu es sexy en diable avec ce masque et que je rêve de te prendre contre le mur ? Ou tu préfères que je le crie sur tous les toits et que je me fasse virer ?

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit dans un "o" silencieux complètement figé suite à cette déclaration. Hale venait bien d'avouer qu'il avait un fantasme de Batman ? Cet homme était définitivement parfait.

D'ailleurs dans un sourire totalement satisfait il retourna à son clavier et continua de taper son rapport. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il réussissait à faire buguer le châtain, autant en profiter au maximum.

Et puis le stress commençait à monter avec cette histoire de dîner. Stiles avait beau l'avoir rassuré ces derniers jours il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il sortait avec le fils de son patron. On ne pouvait faire mieux quand même.

 **oooOOOooo**

Apparemment si.

Il avait pu faire mieux.

Comme avouer tout haut devant le shérif dans sa cuisine qu'il espérait que Stiles ne prévoyait rien de sexuel pour sa fameuse surprise.

Ce dernier après leur quart de travail les avait informé tout deux qu'il allait arriver avec une surprise pour le dîner et que Derek devait se rendre tout seul dans son ancienne maison.

Et forcément depuis son arrivée, le shérif et lui s'étaient installés dans le salon en attendant **_LA_** surprise et Hale avait bêtement dit à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

Il était foutu.

Le shérif clignait rapidement des yeux depuis plusieurs secondes sans avoir dit un mot et Derek se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il envisageait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand son amant entra dans la maison en trombe un air joyeux et enfantin gravé sur son visage et portant un costume.

Et pas n'importe quel costume.

Celui de Batman. Cela était sur vu son masque de ce matin au bureau.

Mais là c'était un Batman assez sexy.

Le costume était tout en cuir moulé gris avec bien évidemment la ceinture noir et le symbole Batman sur le haut du torse. Les gants en cuir noir et le masque noir sur la tête.

\- Tadam ! Et attendez de voir le meilleur !

Et sans plus attendre, Stiles se décala pour laisser passer Loki elle aussi déguisée et totalement fière de son costume.

Elle abordait la même tenue que le chien de Batman : Ace.

Et comme une pro, elle défila avec son masque sur la tête accrochée à ses oreilles et sa cape sur le dos. Elle passa plusieurs fois devant Derek et le shérif en aboyant sa satisfaction envers son costume, le tout sous le sourire éclatant de son maître posant juste derrière elle avec les poings sur les hanches.

Le shérif était mitigé envers son fils mais Loki était vraiment trop mignonne et trop contente d'aborder une cape. Elle commençait à courir en rond pour la faire voler. Mais étant donné le costume de son fils, le shérif ne savait plus quoi dire.

Son fils était fan de Batman depuis tout petit mais là il était sur qu'Hale allait le manger tout cru et que le dîner allait passer aux oubliettes.

Et en effet, Derek avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte et n'osait plus faire un mouvement trop concentré sur ceux de son petit ami.

\- Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te propose de reporter le dîner parce que là tu as totalement envoûté mon député.

Avec un sourire penaud, Stiles regarda vers le brun et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Je l'ai fait sauter.

\- Hum. Allez fils sauvez-vous avant qu'il te saute dessus justement. _Répondit le shérif avec un petit sourire._

Avec un grand sourire, Stiles attrapa la main de son petit ami et s'enfuit de la maison de son père avec Loki sur leurs talons, toujours avec sa cape sur le dos.

Derek finit par reprendre contenance une fois dehors et fit un rapidement bilan de la soirée.

Bien.

Dans l'ensemble le dîner c'était super bien passé puisqu'il n'y avait eu pas de dîner et qu'il passait dorénavant pour un pervers auprès de son patron et père de petit ami.

Tout allait bien.

Il irait bosser normalement dans les prochains jours et évitera le regard du shérif à tout jamais.

Merci Stiles.

Il se chargeait d'Halloween prochain !

* * *

Chu chu


	11. Rapport 11

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le onzième OS de cette série !**

 **Les mauvaises idées de Derek et la joie du shopping !**

 **Loki reste géniale ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Rapport 11 : Black Friday**

Le Black Friday, le jour le plus noir de monde de l'année.

Et c'était peu de le dire.

Et il se retrouvait là, accompagnant son amant parce que tout était de sa faute.

Bon ils avaient peut-être abusé hier soir après le dîner de Thanksgiving mais quand même ! De là à être obligé de passer sa journée dans un endroit pareil…

En plus, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il errait ici à suivre le rythme assez fou de son petit ami.

S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait il n'aurait pas craqué face à une paire d'yeux de chiot. Stiles était très bon à faire les yeux de chiot et il ne pouvait faire qu'autrement que tout simplement craquer.

Et pourquoi la solution internet n'était pas venue à son cerveau ?

La journée commençait à se terminer et heureusement le monde repartait tranquillement chez lui… enfin presque tout le monde. Lui était toujours coincé là dans cet espèce de magasin avec Loki trottant joyeusement à ses côtés.

Ce chien avait beaucoup trop d'endurance et puis de toute manière… Loki était fautive avec lui…

D'ailleurs ils avaient eu de la chance que le propriétaire du magasin la connaisse bien et la laisse rentrer avec plaisir tout en veillant qu'elle ne touche pas les différentes marchandises.

Donc celle-ci avait passé la journée à ses côtés évitant ainsi son maître et se mettant dans le camp des traîtres.

Derek soupira en regardant son amant leur jeter un petit regard noir. Heureusement le regard noir avait perdu plusieurs degrés depuis le début de la matinée. Et il pensait maintenant que le regard de chiot n'avait été qu'une manigance subtile et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter devant un des articles dans une allée et en fit le tour. Leur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et les incita à se rapprocher le plus près possible.

Loki et Derek se regardèrent et chacun haussa des épaules à sa manière et rejoignirent le châtain.

\- Allez-y. Testez pour voir si c'est solide.

Oh.

Bon d'accord.

Le brun regarda son amant demandant en un regard si celui-ci était vraiment sérieux et apparemment oui.

Bon.

C'est vrai.

Hier soir pendant Thanksgiving Derek s'était amusé avec Loki à la porter et la balancer sur le lit, plusieurs fois sous les aboiements joyeux. Et il s'était également amusé à sauter dessus pendant que Loki atterrissait pour la faire sauter à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais c'était un jour de fête et de reconnaissance et il s'était laissé emporter par la famille Stilinski et les différents amis de Stiles qui avaient pu être présents.

Sauf que, ce qui devait arriver arriva et le lit du châtain craqua dans un énorme fracas, les deux ameutant le reste de la famille.

Tout le monde a ri sauf Stiles.

D'où la situation en ce moment même.

\- Stiles… On peut pas sauter sur le lit comme ça.

\- Ah ? Cela ne vous a pas arrêté pourtant hier, n'est ce pas Loki ? _Demanda le châtain en s'adressant à sa chienne._ Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller sur le lit en plus.

Oh petit détail qui avait échappé à la mémoire du brun hier. Voilà pourquoi cette dernière se faisait toute petite et restait à ses côtés. Elle connaissait très bien les règles et les avait déjouées avec plaisir avec sa complicité.

\- Ecoute Stiles. Je vais te le racheter ton lit. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Hm.

Super.

L'excuse numéro 150 ne marchait pas non plus.

Bon aux grands maux les grands moyens, il fit un clin d'œil à Loki qui aboya et se rapprocha de son amant avec un sourire charmeur.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, le voyant arriver et se laissa entourer par des bras musclés. Il ne pouvait pas tout refuser tout de même. Il cala son dos contre le torse derrière lui et soupira.

\- Et si on le testait toi et moi ce lit ?

Une proposition indécente.

Hum ce n'était pas mal.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants et se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami.

\- Tu insinues que toi et moi on teste ce matelas là maintenant tout de suite ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le brun le poussa gentiment sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse et puisse le surplomber.

Oh dénouement fort intéressant.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il entoura ses bras autour du cou du brun.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ? _Demanda Derek entre plusieurs baisers._

\- Je ne sais pas. J'hésite encore un peu en plus ce lit est vraiment confortable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum Hum.

\- On le prend alors ?

\- Hum hum. R _épondit mollement Stiles trop prit par les baisers sensuels._

Derek sourit et se décala quelques peu sur le côté, le prenant dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit dans le magasin – et heureusement plus personne ne se promenait dans les rayons- Stiles se blottit contre lui et se mit à sourire.

\- Le lit était cassé depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais mis de la colle en attendant…

QUOIIII ?

Il avait subit toute une journée dans les magasins se croyant coupable alors qu'en fait rien n'était de sa faute ?

Il se mit à sourire à son tour et à rire.

Oui son amant était un vrai filou qui n'en ratait pas une… mais il le garderait encore un peu !

* * *

Chu chu


End file.
